Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo
Japanese Title: 時をかける少女 English Title: Time Traveller: The Girl Who Leapt Through Time Portuguese Title: A Garota que Saltava no Tempo German Title: Das Mädchen, das durch die Zeit sprang Spanish Title: La chica que saltaba a través del tiempo Italian Title:'''La ragazza Che saltava nel Tempo '''French Title: La Traversée du Temps Polish Title: dziewczynie skaczącej przez czas Russian Title: Девочка, покорившая время Chinese Title: 穿越時空的少女 (Hong Kong) / 跳躍吧！時空少女 (Taiwan) Korean Title: 시간을 달리는 소녀 Plot Kazuko Yoshiyama, a third-year middle school student, is cleaning the school science lab with her classmates, Kazuo Fukamachi and Gorō Asakura, when she smells a lavender-like scent and faints. After three days, strange events transpire around Kazuko, including the burning of Gorō's house after an earthquake. The next morning, at the exact moment of a car accident, Kazuko is transported 24 hours into the past. She relives the day and relates her strange experience to Kazuo and Gorō. They do not believe her at first, but they are convinced when she accurately predicts the earthquake and ensuing fire. Fukushima, their science teacher, explains Kazuko's new ability as "teleportation" and "time-leap". To solve the riddle of her power, she must leap back four days. Finally, Kazuko's determination enables her to make the leap. Back in the science room, she meets a mysterious man who has assumed her friend Kazuo's identity. He is really "Ken Sogoru", a time-traveler from AD 2660. His intersection with the girl's life is the accidental effect of a "time-leaping" drug. Ken remains for a month, and Kazuko falls in love with him. When he leaves, he erases all memories of himself from everyone he has met, including Kazuko. As the book ends, Kazuko has the faint memory of somebody promising to meet her again every time she smells lavender. Versions 'Time Traveler and Zoku Time Traveler (1972 Live Action Series)' NHK produced two adaptations titled Time Traveler and Zoku Time Traveler, aired in 1972. Starring Mayumi Asano. 'Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo (1983 Live Action Movie)' Airdate: July 16, 1983 The 1983 live-action film is a direct adaptation of the novel, released on July 16, 1983 in Japan by Tōei, directed by Nobuhiko Ōbayashi, with a screenplay by Wataru Kenmotsu, and starring idol Tomoyo Harada in her first film. It's been since released internationally on DVD, with English sub-titles, under several unofficial English titles (The Little Girl Who Conquered Time, Girl of Time, The Girl Who Cut Time, among others). 'Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo (1994 Live Action Series)' The second live-action television adaptation aired as a five-episode Japanese television live-action TV series broadcast on Fuji Television between February 19 and March 19, 1994. It was directed by Masayuki Ochiai and Yūichi Satō, with screenplay by Ryōichi Kimizuka and music by Joe Hisaishi. It stars the then-rookie idol Yuki Uchida in the main role. 'Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo (1997 Live Action Movie)' Airdate: November 8, 1997 The second live-action film adaptation of was released in Japan on November 8, 1997, directed by Haruki Kadokawa, with a screenplay by Ryōji Itō, Chiho Katsura and Haruki Kadokawa, starring beginner Nana Nakamoto in the main role. 'Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo (2002 Live Action Movie)' Airdate: March 13, 2002 This is adapted into one third of the Shinshun! Love Stories anthology film starring members of the all-girl J-pop group Morning Musume. The segment was written by Toshio Terada, starring Abe Natsumi and directed by Kazuhiro Onohara. 'Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo (2006 Anime Movie)' Airdate: July 15, 2006 Makoto Konno, who enjoys playing baseball, lives with her parents and younger sister Miyuki in the Shitamachi area of Tokyo, Japan. Her aunt Kazuko Yoshiyama, is an art restorer at the Tokyo National Museum. One day, when Makoto discovers a message written on a blackboard at her high school, she inadvertently falls upon a walnut-shaped object. On her way home, Makoto is ejected into a railroad crossing when the brakes on her bicycle fail and is hit by a train. She finds herself transported back to the point in time when she was riding her bicycle on the hill. Kazuko explains to Makoto that she has the power to "time-leap", to literally leap through time. At first, Makoto uses her powers to avoid being late, getting perfect grades, and even relive a single karaoke session for hours, but soon discovers that her actions can adversely affect others. Consequently, Makoto uses most of her leaps frivolously, to prevent undesirable situations from happening, including an awkward love confession from her best friend Chiaki Mamiya. Makoto eventually discovers a numbered tattoo on her arm which indicates the limited number of times she can time leap. Using her remaining time leaps, Makoto attempts to make things right for everyone. When Chiaki phone calls Makoto asking if she knows about time-leaping, she uses her final time leap to prevent Chiaki's call. Makoto attempts to prevent Kōsuke Tsuda and his new girlfriend, Kaho Fujitani, from borrowing her faulty bike, but arrives too late to the crossing only to watch them get hit by the train. However, Chiaki freezes time, telling Makoto that he is from the future. He explains that the walnut-shaped object is a time-traveling device, and he used it to leap through time hoping to see a special painting that is being restored by Kazuko, as it has been destroyed in the future. While walking with Makoto in the frozen city, Chiaki also explains that he stayed longer in her time frame than he originally planned. He reveals that he used his final leap to ensure Kōsuke's existence and has stopped time only to explain to Makoto what the results will be. Having revealed his origins and the nature of the item that allowed Makoto to leap through time, and now unable to return to his own time period, Chiaki must leave. However, Makoto then realizes that she loves him. True to his words, Chiaki disappears once time resumes. Initially distraught by Chiaki's disappearance, Makoto discovers that Chiaki's time-leap had inadvertently restored a time-leap to her: Chiaki had leapt back to the time before Makoto used her final leap. Makoto uses it to safely leap back to the moment right after she gained her powers, at which point Chiaki still has one remaining time-leap. Makoto explains her knowledge of everything to Chiaki. Makoto vows to ensure the painting's existence so Chiaki can see it in his era. Before Chiaki leaves, he tells Makoto that he will be waiting for her in the future. When Kōsuke asks her where Chiaki went, she says that he went to study abroad, and that she made a decision about her own future. 'Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo (2010 Live Action Movie)' Airdate: March 13, 2010 In 2010, Kazuko Yoshiyama (Narumi Yasuda) works as a pharmaceutical researcher secretly developing a formula for time travel. After a car accident, she is left comatose. She briefly regains consciousness and tells her daughter Akari to travel back in time to 1972 and deliver a message to her first love, Kazuo Fukamachi (Kanji Ishimaru). She mistakenly travels to 1974 and befriends Ryota Mizorogi (Akiyoshi Nakao), who lets her stay in his apartment until she can return to her time. Ryota aspires to be a famous director, and Akari helps film a movie with him during the time they spend together. The two place a personal ad for Kazuo to meet them in the lab Akari first appeared in, but when the previously dictated time and date for the meeting comes, Ryota is too caught up in grief over his father's sudden death to appear. Akari delivers the message to Kazuo, saying that her mother remembers the promise he made to visit her in the future. Kazuo tells Akari of his history with her mother. Kazuko had met Kazuo in the middle school science lab and accidentally inhaled the fumes of his time travel formula, allowing her to time-jump brief amounts of time. He erased her memory of him, and plans to do the same to Akari. Akari asks to say goodbye to Ryota, who does not know when she is going back to her time. Ryota bids Akari farewell in misunderstanding, as he is leaving for a day trip. He gives Akari the soundless movie film to keep. Akari realizes too late that Ryota is going on a bus that will famously crash off a cliff and kill all passengers, and rushes off to save him, but Kazuo stops her from changing the past and erases her memory of both himself and Ryota. She returns home to her mother being awake and well, and finds the film, which she has no conscious memories of receiving. Upon viewing, she cries but does not know the reason. Akari walks off into the cherry blossom trees in the same way she did in Ryota's movie. Category:Anime Category:Live Action Category:Japanese Live Action Category:1970-1979 Category:1980-1989 Category:1990-1999 Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019